


Quiet and Still

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra ‘Songbird’ Destler and Hanzo Shimada yearn for the other, despite being miles apart.





	Quiet and Still

_You’re a dependable and comforting presence to me. A constant reassurance. The world could be wrapped in hurricanes and yet somehow, in your arms, all would be quiet and still._

_-Beau Taplin_

 

Cassandra always had a case of worrying too much for her own good.

 

Hanzo Shimada, the man she held so close to her, had not returned from his mission. Held back in Dorado with his brother and Diana, what was once regular updates turned into radio silence. It only succeeded in making her mad with worry. Winston had suggested to take a breath of fresh air outside.

 

Granted, the weather outside was pouring rain. She preferred it like that.

 

Her abilities depended on water; to heal wounds, to empower allies, to protect herself if only briefly, to bring a call to arms when things grew dire. Everything about her heroic identity was molded by water and the Spear of Aquarius, her lightweight silver spear. Said spear was floating on it’s own will, a gentle glow coming from it. She took a deep breath, the rain thoroughly soaking her skin and outfit, and began to dance.

 

_Give me a true peace of mind…_

_The light in you resonates, a lightning strike, too strong to be contained_

 

The rainwater shifted and moved around her. The thunder roared around her, lightning arched the sky, and yet she did not falter. Her movement was slow, methodical, the music being the pelting rain and the grumble of the grey clouds above her. The water around her formed a pair of twin ‘dragons’, following the curve of her arms as she moved. The blue of her outfit swirled and moved with her, shimmering from when it was being drenched by the rain.

 

_Chase the storm clouds away_

_And show me the still of sweet embrace_

 

Meanwhile, the archer in question was staring up at the darkened sky. Clouds rolled through the sky, hinting at a downpour. Him, Genji, and Diana were hiding out in Dorado, effectively trapped while Diana’s ally, Raven Seeker, tried to hack through the digital net they were trapped under from Sombra.

 

“Brother?” Genji asked, looking over to the quiet archer. He raised an eyebrow. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“It looks like it is about to rain.” Hanzo mused.

 

“Oooh, you’re thinking about Songbird, aren’t you?” Genji hummed, a light tease in his voice. Hanzo didn’t respond to him. “She is quite lovely, is she not?”

 

“An able fighter, if need be.” He responded firmly. “A dependable ally, unlike you.”

 

“Ow, my poor heart.” He held a hand to his chest. “Do you think she misses you?” He asked, quickly recovering from the jab. Hanzo was quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of a response. In truth, he had struggled with the idea he would be missed at all.

 

“I am sure that they are worried for our safety. We have not sent out an update in some time.” He finally said. He couldn’t tell from the visor but he was certain he was being squinted at.

 

“Uh-huh…I bet she misses you.” Genji stated. “She’s always been fond of you brother.”

 

“Who would be fond of a murderer.”

 

“Oh no, we are not going through this process again brother.” Genji clasped his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, his grip tight. “I am certainly fond of you, considering I’ve long since forgiven you for your attempt at my life. And Songbird's forgiving by nature unless you’re an unrepentant jackass, which you’re not. Stubborn? Most definitely. But she can deal with stubborn.”

 

"Well Genji does speak the truth.” Diana hummed. “We’re getting backup coming, which means we’ll finally be able to go home.” She gave a few hand signs up looking up to the roof. Genji let go of his brother.

 

“Fantastic! The sooner we get back to base, the better. And the sooner Hanzo can get to sm-”

 

“That’s enough of that Genji.” Hanzo cut him off, standing up. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

 

“I just got wiser.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t see that wisdom you so gained.”

 

“Come along guys, stop your squabbling and get on the airship or I'll drag you on myself.” Diana cut them off. Hanzo made a face but didn’t say anything. He heard the roar of the airship above, the sign of Overwatch’s arrival with their backup. Diana led the way, heading up to the roof with the others in tow. It didn’t take long for them to get into the airship.

 

Hanzo’s gaze drifted to the black clouds as they lifted off, flying back to base. The rain locked within the clouds splashed across the window. His gaze moved to his bow, his mind meandering to Songbird. The storms were perfect weather for her, unafraid to practice in their wake or use the rain to her advantage. He remembered when a platoon of Talon agents attacked them and yet, with only a song and dancing water, they were swayed to their demise.

 

And yet, and yet, his own thoughts pulled at him. He wondered if he was even worthy of her kindness. A part of him even still had difficulty forgiving himself for his crime of fratricide, even if he couldn’t bring himself to properly finish the job. He was certain Genji mentioned it to Songbird at least once, given the dark humor that came from him when the subject of their pasts came up.

 

But even if that was the case, she still insisted on being with him. It was her who greeted him when he returned from a mission, who sought him out when they had free time to train, who made sure he was ok. He ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath.

 

“Brother?”

  
  
“Hm?” Hanzo looked over to Genji, who had his visor off.

 

“That was quite the heavy sigh.”

 

“I was thinking, until you interrupted me.” He replied.

 

“Well, you should get some rest. Staring out the window is going to get boring at some point.” He said. “And I doubt you want to greet her exhaus-”

 

“Good night.” Hanzo swiftly left the window, ignoring the chuckle that followed after him.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo always woke at dawn. It had been a practice drilled into him since childhood. And today was no different, even as his body begged for a few more precious moments of slumber. Making his way outside, the sky was dark and cloudy. He had heard that Gibraltar had been under storm clouds for the past few days. A gentle song waft through the morning air, a song he knew came from Songbird. He spotted her at the beach, harnessing the seafoam and sea spray. As he made his way down, he noticed that she hadn't noticed her.

 

And so he stood there, waiting for her to finish.

 

He had always appreciated the way the water bent to her will, forming shapes or mist on her will. She was fluid, smooth, always able to adapt to the situation even if no solution was in sight.

 

She turned and gasped, earning a moment of surprise for Hanzo.

 

“Hanzo!” She rushed over, the sea water falling onto the sand behind her. She wrapped her arms around him, earning a soft ‘oof’ from him. “You’re ok...oh God I was so worried about you.” A light blush crept on his face.

 

“I...am sorry for worrying you.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re ok…” She murmured. Hanzo carefully returned the hug. The two stayed there, basking in the dawning light and the comfort of their embrace. Hanzo relaxed into her embrace.

 

“Songb-”

 

“Cassandra, it’s just Cassandra. Don’t be afraid to call me by name. I’m here for you.”

 

“Cassandra…” He murmured, finding himself at a loss for words. Or rather, that he didn’t need any. The silence spoke volumes for him.


End file.
